


A Dragon's Heart

by NemoSwims



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoSwims/pseuds/NemoSwims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life was nothing like how he wanted it to be. He's alone and losing himself. One day the jocks take it too far. Kurt's life changes completely. A new family and friends...and a dragon? Is there more to Kurt than the teen even knows about himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Heart

"I already told mom and dad that I'm having dinner at Rachel's. So, I'm just going to head out with her now."

Kurt sighed in slight frustration. "Kind of wish you told me sooner, Finn." His voice coming out as quite as it has been for the past couple months.

They had just finished glee practice and were in the parking lot walking with the rest of the club to everyone's cars.

"I know, I'm sorry, bro. I forgot." Finn gave the smaller teen a lopsided smile. "You're the one that keeps me from forgetting important stuff."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He reached for his keys in his satchel before realizing he left it in the choir room. "Shit."

Finn turned towards Kurt with wide eyes. "You cursed. What's wrong?"

"I left my bag in the choir room." Kurt turned back towards the building.

"Oh, I'll come with-"

"Finn! Let's go, I want you to hear a song that I practiced!" Came Rachel's shrill yell from next to her small Prius.

Finn looked from his girlfriend back to his brother. "You'll be fine on your own." He awkwardly pat Kurt's shoulder and took off towards Rachel. "I'll see you when I get home!" He hollered over his shoulder.

Kurt shook his head resignedly. 'I'm always on my own, Finn' he thought to himself.

Not that anyone noticed.

The bullying had been getting worse and it seemed that no one was in his corner. His step-brother still seemed to choose his popularity over helping the smaller teen even if it was subconscious decisions.

His friends seemed to dwindle. Mercedes didn't even talk to him anymore, after Quinn moved in with her the two became inseparable and Mercedes just forgot about him. She didn't call or text him all summer nor when school started up again.

He shook his head sadly as he walked towards the entrance to the school. Tina was busy with her drama with Artie and her new relationship with Mike. She still talked to him though, but that's what was it her talking about everything going on with her and never asking Kurt about himself or even wanting responses to anything she herself said.

Artie spent his time with his math friends rather than Kurt. He knew Arty didn't mean to ignore him, but it still hurt.

"For those days we felt like a mistake,

Those times when loves what you hate,

Somehow, we keep marching on."

He sang to himself as he walked through the empty halls of McKinley after hours. With the glee club gone the place should be dead empty since they went over time trying to perfect some choreography that Finn couldn't do without tripping over his own feet.

"For those nights when I couldn't be there,

I've made it harder to know that you know,

That somehow, we'll keep moving on."

He just wanted to go home so he could finish his homework and chat with some of his online friends. At least he had someone to listen to him.

Wait. Okay, that was not fully true. He made a weird friendship with Santana. The girl noticed they had something in common.

Brittany.

From there on she realized that Kurt treated Brittany the way the girl deserved to be treated. He loved and cared about the girl without it being out of pity. Where everyone thought Brittany was dumb, Kurt stood by to constantly remind the blonde that she was smart and perfect. Because she was, just no one took the time to see it.

He smiled a small smile the only kind he used nowadays at the thought of his two girls.

"There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things were not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on…"

So, Kurt keeps marching on. With his two real friends by his side. Well, not right now. Santana and Brittany left practice early to run errand for Coach Sue.

Kurt made it to the choir room and let himself in, he looked around and spotted his bag on the chair he left it on and went to grab it. He took the car keys out and put them in his pocket while he put his satchel on his shoulder. He turned back to the door and walked.

"For all of the plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if-"

"Hey, you guys hear that?" A gruff voice from the hall way asked.

Kurt had stopped singing and heard grunts of agreement.

"Sounded like one of the glee homos." Another voice spat.

"Thought they left already?"

"Don't matter. Just means there's one left for us to play with."

Kurt knew those voice way better than he would have liked. It was the football team. He slunk back in the room and made to move towards the door that led to Mr. Schue's office.

The door slammed open and in walked a dozen football players lead by Karofsky.

Kurt ran to the office door and tried to open it only to find it was locked, he kept wiggling the handle like it would somehow unlock on it's own.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys." Came Karofsky's taunting voice.

Kurt's heart dropped as he turned back to face the bigger teens as he pressed his back to the locked door.

The team stepped closer to Kurt. "Should we have some fun?" Azimo asked to no one specific.

They all laughed as Kurt's face drained of color.

"You don't have to do this." He protested.

Karofsky stepped closer. "Yes, we do. You don't belong her, fag. You're going to end up spreading your homo to innocent other boys." He stepped closer and grabbed Kurt's collar. "We're saving lives this way."

Kurt saw the evil gleam in the other boy's eyes and was terrified of what he was truly capable of. There was no one here to see what they would do to him. At least during school hours they couldn't kill him or anything.

Kill.

Oh god. Please don't kill me. He begged in his mind.

"Do you still have the stuff in your car, James?" Karofsky asked over his shoulder to another guy who was the same build but thinner.

James smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Kurt wanted to ask what they were talking about but couldn't find his words.

Karofsky grinned evilly. "Well, goodnight, homo."

Kurt was about to speak when the burly teen raised his fist and punched him in the temple making Kurt pass out as he fell to the floor.

He wasn't wake to see them all laugh at him nor when Donavan tossed the unconscious boy over his shoulder as they made their way out of the empty school.

He didn't feel it when they tossed him far from gently into the back of one of their SUV's and closed the hatchback.

He wasn't conscious to look around to see where they were driving him to.

No, he didn't know any of this because he was unconscious and bleeding steadily from his head.

* * *

 

"David!"

"Yes, Wes?"

"Have you found him?" The Asian teen asked franticly.

David shook his head as he looked under a desk. "I can't find him. I don't know where he is."

Wes swore under his breath, not in English. He ran a hand through his short hair. "God's, David! Where on earth can that boy be?" He turned towards a group of boys that just ran into the room.

"What's going on, Wes?" A blonde boy asked as he took in the disheveled boy in front of him.

Wes all but yelled. "Blaine's missing!"

That earned a few raised eyebrows.

A brunette stepped forward. "Ah, Wes, how is Blaine missing?"

Wes huffed. "Because, Nick, we can't find him anywhere. And no Jeff he's not playing hide and seek." He said the last part to the blonde teen.

Jeff shrugged. "Well, we can help you look, you know?"

"Yeah." David said now standing next to Wes. "You probably should have got everyone to help after we first noticed he was gone."

Wes looked like he was about to explode. "Just…just look for Blaine."

There was a chorus of. "Yes, boss." In reply as the boy's laughed before stopping upon seeing Wes' clearly not amused face.

"Just get to looking." Wes sighed as he left to another room to search.

Half an hour later the boy's all came together and timidly approached Wes.

Wes closed the closet door as he walked out of its small space and looked at the other teen's. "No luck?"

At their unison head shake he sighed and moved to sit on a couch and buried his head in his hands.

"This makes no sense." Jeff said, his normally happy voice sounding worried.

Nick put an arm around the blonde and pulled him to his side. "He has to be somewhere."

Jeff frowned. "What if he ran away?"

Nick shook his head. "No, Jeffy, he wouldn't run away."

Jeff's eyes widened. "What if he was kidnapped?" He whimpered.

Another boy named John stepped closer. "No one would be dumb enough to kidnap Blaine from us, Jeff."

Jeff sat next to Wes and put his head on the other boy's shoulder. "I don't understand why we can't find him."

"Me either, Jeff. Me either." Wes put his hands down from his face. "Any ideas?"

David sat on the couch opposite to Wes as everyone else found places to sit. "Maybe we should check the grounds or the woods nearby."

"What would he be doing outside of Dalton, David?" Wes couldn't think of a reason Blaine would be outside of the building.

It was Nick that answered instead. "Well, if he's not inside the building he has to be outside of it."

Wes sighed and nodded. "Alright, we'll start looking outside. I just don't get why we can't find him inside though."

Nick shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he got bored."

"If he did I'm going to kick his ass when we find him." Wes grumbled as he stood up.

"No you won't." David sang as he walked past Wes and to the doors.

* * *

 

Kurt woke up to a slap across his face.

"Wake up, fairy."

He looked up and saw that he was in the back of a car with the hatch open and facing the woods. Karofsky and Azimo in front of him. Where the hell where they?

"Where am I?" He asked loud enough to be heard.

"Shut up, fag!" The fist came too quickly for him to see, hitting him in the stomach.

"Grab him out." Karofsky ordered.

Some guys grabbed him and dragged him out of the car and on to the floor of the woods before hauling him up but not letting go of his arms.

"Do you know why you're here, homo-Hummel?" Azimo asked standing in front of him.

Kurt shook his head and regretted it when it caused a sharp pain in his skull. "N-no."

"You're here, because we can't have a fag at school like its normal. You're here so we can teach you a lesson." Azimo smirked and nodded over to James who brought over a few bags of god knows what. "Take off his shirts." He ordered the guys that were holding Kurt in place.

Kurt panicked as the hands tugged and ripped his shirts. "No don't!" He tried to protest but ended up with another slap. "Shut up."

He looked up and saw Karofsky's eyes rake over his now bare torso and wanted to vomit, but the idea left when he saw James take out a wad of rope and toss it another guy. "Tie his hands up."

"What are you doing? Stop. This isn't funny!" He yelled as his hands were tied by the rope and knotted.

"I said shut up." Azimo punched him the stomach causing him to double over forwards but the guys holding him kept him from falling onto the ground.

Kurt stood up and heaved a few breaths and looked down at his stomach that was already molting with bruises.

"Spray." Karofsky demanded as James pulled out a can of black spray paint and handed it to the burly teen.

Kurt eyed the can as Karofsky stepped closer towards him before shaking the can and popping the lid off. Karofsky grinned. "You want to know what the spray is for don't you? Don't worry you'll see in a minute." His grin turned into a nasty smirk as he aimed the can to Kurt's chest.

Kurt's eyes widened and he tried to fight the hold he was under, but it didn't help. The guys were stronger than him. He felt the paint hit his skin and turned his head up to the sky.

Dad, where are you? Why aren't you here? He begged the dark grey sky.

"There."

Karofsky's voice brought him back to reality and he looked down at his chest even though he really didn't want to see what was drawn on him. But he saw it.

Jet black paint against pale white skin. He was a fuckn canvas.

Their art? Was one word.

Fag.

Bold and huge, it looked ugly.

He looked up and saw the terrible smile on Karofsky's face. "Don't worry I'm not done yet."

The teen held up the can and started spraying again. A minute later two more words were added one on each bicep.

Queer.

Fairy.

The team laughed loudly at what they did to him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Then it hit him. They were trying to break him. Break him more than they've already caused before. He wasn't going to cry, or scream. He wasn't going to give them any more satisfaction.

"Your art is shitty." He spat out.

Karofsky laughed darkly. "Who said we were done?" He held a hand out to James and received a cordless electric hair trimmer.

Kurt saw it and knew immediately what they were going to do and he was powerless to stop it. How did his life come to this? What had he ever done to deserve this?

Because you're not afraid to be who you are, his mind supplied. But looking around where he was, maybe it was better to be afraid to show who you are rather than be afraid of something like this happening to him.

He shook his head at himself. No, to live being himself is better than living a lie.

The buzzing sound of the trimmers being turned on made his eyes shoot to Karofsky. He held the bully's gaze refusing to be scared. Refusing to give them the pleasure of breaking his soul. He glared and held his chin up.

"Don't you want to scream or beg for mercy? No one will hear you out here besides up, fairy." Burton asked, he was holding Kurt's left shoulder.

Kurt shook his head. "Never." His voice dark.

It started to rain. Not gently either.

That didn't stop Karofsky from stepping forward and grabbing a handful of Kurt's hair and forcibly turned the boy's head to the side and brought up the trimmers. "You'll look fabulous, I promise." He mocked.

Thunder.

Kurt glared as he felt the trimmer against his right temple. He looked back to the sky. Dark grey. It was getting darker. He didn't send a silent prayer or beg this time.

The trimmers moved from his temple over his ear and to the back of his head.

Lightening.

The trimmers fell to the ground.

"Everyone move!" Azimo yelled.

Kurt's eyes shot around taking in the scene. Apparently the lightening hit a tree nearby and not only caught it on fire but broke it. It was falling right for their group.

Suddenly the hands that had been holding him were gone as all the teens took off running for the cars for protection. Seeing his opportunity, Kurt took it and ran. Literally.

He turn towards an opening in the woods and ran to it with his hands still tied behind him.

He heard the sound of the tree finally hitting the ground, but he kept running.

He heard the voices of the teen's realizing that he was gone, but he ran harder.

He heard the heavy footfalls of the dozen teens, but he just ran as fast as he could.

The rain pummeled down on his skin, but he knew that the paint wouldn't wash away so easily. He wasn't that lucky.

His survival instincts kicked in sometime after the lightening, because he was running as fast as he was capable of yet consciously aware of his surroundings.

Root. Jump.

Branch. Duck.

Bush. Turn left.

Deer. Ignore.

Branch. Duck.

He couldn't hear the sound of anyone following him, but then again he didn't know how long he had been running or how far. So, he kept running for good measure.

The sound of thunder played in the background like his own theme song to the horror film known as his life.

At least he didn't wear his tightest pants, he thought as he kept running and dodging trees. He came to a halt behind a huge Red Pine tree and hid taking a moment to breathe and take in his new surroundings. It took Kurt all of two seconds to figure out he had no clue where the hell he was. He glanced around the tree and looked past the falling rain, into the darkness of the now night but saw no one. He heaved a sigh of relief, his eyes caught sight of an opening in a rock face not ten yards away.

His eye's shot around the darkness to make sure no one saw him before he made a run for the cave, just as he reached it he skidded and slipped from the mud on his shoes on the smooth rock surface. As though his day couldn't get any worse, Kurt fell and having his hands still tied, he wasn't able to brace himself and ended up hitting the ground hard.

For the second time that evening, Kurt found himself unconscious.

* * *

 

Pain.

That's what woke Kurt up this time. He groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to roll over finding was it near impossible. He felt warmth radiating to his left and turned his head in that direction only to find that the warmth was coming from a rock. A warm rock? What the heck?

Taking a deep breath Kurt forced himself into a sitting position. He tried to look over his shoulder ignoring the dry blood from scrapping it, but couldn't see anything. He sighed and remembered his flexibility and worked his bound hands under him and his legs till they sat on his lap. He studied the knotting only see how plain it was and tugged on a few ends with his teeth making the whole thing come undone.

"Thank gods." He mumbled as he rubbed his rope burned wrists. "I guess I should do an injury count."

Kurt tried to stand up, but noted he was far too exhausted to even do that. "Fuck my life." He crawled to cave wall and leaned back against it.

"Let's see." He looked down to his feet and legs. "No sprains, jeans ripped, shallow cuts and some bruising." He moved on to his torso. "More scratches, pretty bad bruises." Kurt pressed on one of the bigger ones and winced. "Okay, maybe a fractured rib." He pressed on another big bruise and let out a hiss. "Okay, maybe two fractured ribs." Looking further up he frowned. "Paint fully intact. Great." He finished sarcastically. Remembering the blood on his right shoulder he looked it over. "Ew, that's not going to look good anytime soon."

He frowned deeper only to wince. Face. He sighed resignedly. Let's see how bad it is. He brought his hands up to his face and figured his left cheek was one big bruise with a few cuts from falling. "No scars hopefully."

Kurt brought his right hand to his hair and felt the shaven strip and whimpered closing his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Out everything that made him want to cry the most. But even though no one was around to see him cry he refused to break like how they wanted him to.

He opened his eyes and looked out the opening of the small cave and saw the sun was already high in the sky signaling a day had passed. "Why me?" He knew no one would answer. There was never a fair answer anyways.

After a while Kurt shivered having forgotten he was still half naked and his pants were still wet. He looked to the warm rock that sat by him and noticed how big it was, but still tried to pick it up. After a moment of struggling he gave up, it was the size of a suit case. He leaned against it. "How are you so warm, rock?" Great he was talking to a rock, give him long enough and it'll be his version of Tom Hank's friend Wilson from Cast Away.

Still the rock was oddly smooth and radiated warmth like a heater encouraging Kurt to cuddle himself around it making him feel instantly better. He studied it closer and was surprised to find it wasn't a solid black like he originally thought but had swirls of dark green and flecks of gold. "For a rock, you're rather beautiful." He raised an eyebrow when he found that the rock got warmer.

"Why are people so mean?" He asked as though the rock would somehow respond to him. He rubbed his eyes are they started to itch. "They treat me like I'm worthless, but I'm not. I won't let them make me believe that."

He sighed sadly. "I don't know what to do. Worst part is I'm all alone, even right now. No one's looking for me, they wouldn't even know where to look. Geez, I don't even know where I am. They knocked me unconscious the entire ride here." He looked back out the cave. "I'm not sure my dad will even care. He has Finn and Carole now. What's it matter to have a little gay son around? I just cause him trouble and more hassle than he deserves." He sniffled and whispered. "I wish my mom was here." After a second he changed his mind. "I wish I was with mom."

Kurt moved as close as he could to the rock to get warm. "Oh!" He remembered he had his phone in his pocket and after struggling for a bit managed to get it out of his pants. "This really makes me want to stop wearing pants that are so tight." He mumbled as he clicked the button to turn on his phone only to find it was dead and put it back in his pants. "I have the best luck, rock. I wouldn't hang out around me if I were you." He frowned at the rock in thought. "How did you get here anyways? I've never seen a rock like you before, not even at the museum."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go crazy if I keep talking to you as though you're alive and can talk back." He looked around again. "Guess it doesn't matter, no one's here to witness me finally going crazy."

Glancing outside he noticed the sun moved a lot during his time awake. "I should probably try to find a way back to my house eventually. But for now I'm just going to take a nap. Don't leave me, rock." He said closing his eyes as he rest his body against the rock.

* * *

 

The next time her woke up he was laying down instead of being in the seated position he remembered falling asleep in. That and a hand was carding through his hair while he heard someone humming softly.

Trying not to panic Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked up only to see a boy with curly hair looking back down at him. The boy smiled softly to him as he continued to hum.

It took longer than Kurt was willing to admit it did for him to realize that he had his head resting in the boy's lap. A boy whom he had never met. That paired with him not being use to people having physical contact with him that wasn't meant to hurt him, was more than he could handle. He tried to sit up only to have his shoulders gently pushed back down.

"Not so fast, you'll get a headache." The smooth tenor spoke to him for the first time.

Kurt looked up to the boy. "I-I don't even know you." He pointed out.

The boy nodded. "That's true for now. I'm Blaine."

"Blaine?" Kurt test the name.

Blaine nodded with a smile. "That would be me."

"I like your name." Kurt blushed when the words came out on their own.

That caused Blaine to beam. "I like you." The boy replied.

Kurt blushed darker. "You don't know me."

"I know enough." Blaine sounded so sure of himself.

Kurt tried to sit up again this time slower with the help of Blaine and sat in front of the other boy with their knees touching. Kurt noticed there was a fire lit near them and wondered how long he had been out before seeing it was night time outside again. He looked around and didn't see his rock anywhere and frowned.

When he looked back to Blaine he saw that the other boy was already looking back at him with a concerned look on his face. That's when Kurt was able to see Blaine's eyes for the first time. Green with swirls of amber that could easily be taken for gold. They were beautiful. He didn't know how long he had been staring at them before realizing he was probably making the other boy feel uncomfortable. It didn't help that Blaine was only in a pair of soft looking brown shorts and a necklace.

He looked down to his hands in his lap, he always makes boys feel uncomfortable. Two tanned, warm hands grabbed his own. He looked back up to Blaine seeing his face grow more concerned.

"What's wrong, moon?" Blaine asked rubbing his thumbs over the back of Kurt's hands.

"Why are you treating me so nicely" He asked his voice not very loud.

Blaine tilted his head to the side. "Because treating you any other way would be wrong."

Kurt looked down to their hands. "That's never stopped people before."

Blaine frowned. Who hurt his boy so badly? He wanted nothing more than to protect him from ever having to go through anything bad again. "It would kill me to hurt you." When he spoke he felt the weight of the words feel truer than he thought they would.

Kurt looked up to Blaine expecting for him to be joking. "Everything already hurts." He motioned to his body.

Blaine's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent it." His voice sounding hurt.

Kurt studied Blaine not understanding. "Why would you?"

"Because you deserve better, my moon." Blaine explained as though it was the obvious answer.

"No, I don't." Kurt shook his head. "My name's Kurt." He added before looking outside. "I'm tired." He really was and he hadn't even been awake very long.

Blaine nodded and gently pulled Kurt to him. "What are you-"

"Ssh, moon." Blaine hushed him as he pulled the pale teen into his arms. "Sleep."

Kurt wanted to argue, but didn't think it would matter. Besides Blaine was really warm and nice. No one was this nice to him, but Santana and Brittany. His eyes dropped closed as he gave into sleep.

"You're worth everything." Came a soft whisper. He felt something wrap around them but was too gone to think more about it.

* * *

 

"Did you call his parents?" Wes asked another boy named Thomas.

"Yeah, they're on their way. Apparently he's been missing for two days, they found his school bag in his school choir room with a small puddle of blood." Thomas looked down to his watch. "They should be here any time now."

"If they care any they are certainly not going to like what's happened to him." Wes looked to the boy asleep on the bed in the infirmary. Next to the sleeping boy Blaine sat in a chair hold one of his hands.

Thomas nodded. "Blaine's definitely not happy about it."

Wes swallowed heavily. "Let's just hope no one tells Blaine who did this." He turned back to Thomas. "Find anything to get that paint off of the kid yet?"

"No." Thomas shook his head and pointed to the door. "David's looking it up on google though."

Wes frowned. "When I find who did this…" He shook his head at his own thoughts. No should have done that to Kurt. What foul people did this were sure to pay for it sooner or later. They had no idea who they messed with and he doubted even Kurt knew.

Thomas saw the dark look in the older boy's eyes. "Same here, Wes." He looked to Kurt's sleeping form. "He's our brother."

Jeff walked into the room and to them. "Is he doing any better?" His eyes jumping back and forth to Kurt and to Wes.

"We wrapped and disinfected everything. The paint we're still working on, but he needs rest above anything else." Wes put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "His body needs to heal, but from the look on Blaine's face and what he told us, the boy's soul and heart need healing too."

Jeff's eye's watered. "But now he has Blaine." He pointed out. "And he has us. We're his family."

Wes nodded in agreement. "We just need to get him to trust us, but we'll help no matter what. When he wakes up we have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh, man. I hope he isn't too stubborn." Thomas whined.

Blaine looked up at that with wide eyes and whisper yelled. "Don't jinx us!" Before going back to looking at Kurt and singing softly.

Jeff looked to Kurt. "I don't like people." He grumbled. People did this to Kurt.

Thomas laughed hollowly. "Because look how they treat other living creatures. These were cruel people."

"Agreed." Wes looked to his watch "Nothing to do but wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> Till next time.  
> -Love,  
> Nemo.


End file.
